


Do You Believe in Miracles?

by DryzleSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpys is smart, Based on Zeragii's DeeperDown Comic, F/F, Injured Undyne, Poor Papyrus, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Scanner - Freeform, They're really worried about Sans and Frisk, Undyne swears a little, poor alphys, undyne is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryzleSS/pseuds/DryzleSS
Summary: "As they slowly walked away, Alphys glanced back at the wall of stone behind them. As certain as she had been when telling Papyrus that Sans and Frisk were still alive, looking back at the rocks filled her with a sense of dread. If the two were still alive, as her scanner showed, then it must have been by way of a miracle.Alphys had never wanted to believe in miracles so hard as she did now."





	Do You Believe in Miracles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeragii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/gifts).



> Yet another short one shot based on Zeragii's comic. UGH! I love her comic so much! If you haven't read it yet, you NEED to!  
> http://gettingdeeperdownwithundertale.blogspot.com/p/deeperdown.html  
> https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/gallery/59842505/DeeperDown-Undertale-Comic

Alphys frowned down at the scanner in her shaking hands.

She was still a little out of breath from their mad dash up the mountainside and she was tired, even if Undyne had carried her the last hundred feet or so. Papyrus stood behind her, shaking and holding back sniffles that tore at her soul. To her left, Undyne stood tensely, gazing up at the rock-blocked entrance to what used to be the barrier. It was quiet and cold, the only sound being the chilling wind and the incessant beeping of the machine in her hands. It was reading, trying to penetrate deep within the mountain to inform her of whether the day would end sadly or not. Alphys was no stranger to tragedy, but the thought of what they might find...It frightened her to her very core.

 

_Beeeeeeep!_

 

The three monsters jolted at the final sounding blip, Alphys quickly moving to disengage the alarm and look over the readings.

"Th-That should d-do it," she informed, giving a glance toward Undyne, drawing strength from the other's encouraging nod.

Undyne reached out, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's it say?"

Taking a deep breath, Alphys looked down and read over the precise information, her bespectacled eyes taking in every line of writing. "I-It says that this w-wall of rock is pretty s-solid...almost f-fifteen feet th-thick...u-um...Mostly s-sand stone, that's why i-it's kind of a r-reddish color...But beyond that...th-there's nothing."

"...Nothing?"

Papyrus's voice sounded so small and strangled, hopeless in a way someone like him never should be. Alphys was quick to explain.

"N-Nothing! A-As in, no d-dust, other th-than normal dust that is, but, you know- And no signs of any b-b-bodies!"

Undyne looked uncertain. "So...you mean that there's no sign that either of them got caught in the cave in then?"

"Y-Yes!"

Papyrus moved closer, his hands still clutching Sans's pink slipper. "A-Are you sure, Doctor Alphys?"

The question threw off some of the scientists enthusiasm, making the smallest sliver of self doubt twinge in the back of her mind, but she tilted the scanner, letting the tall skeleton read it for himself. "I-I mean, I'm p-pretty sure. L-Look-" She pointed to the screen. "These three blips on the s-screen are u-us. This barrier is the m-mountain, and these catacomb like structures are the i-inside of the Underground."

Papyrus frowned. "It...does not seem big enough to be the _whole_ of the Underground," he murmured worriedly.

Alphys flinched, looking down at the scanner with regret. "W-Well...s-sadly, this scanner isn't strong enough t-to reach very far. I-I can only read about a-as far as the King's Th-Thrown R-Room."

"Which means that, whatever happened to them, they weren't caught in the avalanche," Undyne assured, catching on and moving to gently pat Papyrus on the shoulder. "If they had, Alphys would have picked up on...anything out of place." She sent the scientist a fond, adoring smile; one of both pride and encouragement.

Alphys blushed.

"But..." Papyrus was still trembling, his moist gaze locked on the wall of solid rock before him. "What are we going to do?" he whimpered.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do!" Undyne shouted defiently, like they were surrounded by the enemy instead of blocked off by a wall of stone. "We're going to regroup! We're gonna go back to camp! Talk things out! And then kick this mountain's butt! RAAAAAAAAH!!!"

"U-Undyne! D-Don't!"

But it was too late. The captain had already rushed forward and latched onto a huge boulder. Her muscles strained as, in a apparent show of strength, she attempted to lift it. "Surpluxing", if Alphys remembered right. But, as Alphys had predicted, even in that short moment, the surface sickness that had weakened so many of their kind had also weakened Undyne. Sweat broke out on the fish's blue skin, and her single eye widened in shock as her legs nearly buckled under the weight of the rock she had managed to get barely an inch off the ground. It was impressive, but highly improbably.

"UNGH!"

BAMM!

The boulder slammed back into place, Undyne rearing back with a gasp before she grasped at her shoulder. Pain was evident in her expression, as well as a fair amount of shock.

"W-What the h-hell?!"

Alphys rushed forward, stuffing her scanner into her pocket as she then reached out for the other. Papyrus was already doing the same. "U-Undyne! A-Are you okay?!"

"ARE YOU INJURED?!"

Undyne winced, cradling her arms and shoulder, her teeth screwed up in a pain-induced snarl. "The HELL it look like, Papyrus!" she growled, jerking her limb away from the skeleton as he reached for her. Undyne was a monster of high pride, and the fact that she had dropped the boulder, one that wasn't even half the size of what she was capable of lifting, and _hurting_ herself over it...Alphys wondered what had suffered more, Undyne's arm or her pride.

Thankfully, when Alphys tried to reach out as Papyrus had, Undyne did not move away from her touch. She wouldn't look at her, but at least she wasn't refusing her help. Gently, Alphys ran her hands up and down the injured limb, wincing every time Undyne stifled a gasp or groan of pain.

"I-I think it's j-just a sprain, b-but...we should g-go back to c-camp and I'll wrap i-it up for you, o-okay?"

Undyne grumbled something that sounded like, "yeah, okay, sure" under her breath.

Alphys and Papyrus exchanged worried glances, before they started gently leading Undyne back down the mountain. She crankily accepted both their help this time, much to their relief. As they slowly walked away, Alphys glanced back at the wall of stone behind them. As certain as she had been when telling Papyrus that Sans and Frisk were still alive, looking back at the rocks filled her with a sense of dread. If the two were still alive, as her scanner showed, then it must have been by way of a miracle.

Alphys had never wanted to believe in miracles so hard as she did now.


End file.
